Life of a Producer's Daughter
by forallandnothing
Summary: The first installment in a story about love, family, school, music, and the famous people that come with being a Hollywood music/film producer's only daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Prologue**

_Fourteen years earlier…._

LA Times December 13, 1994

_Tragic Death of an American Author_

As we have been reporting for two years, Alicia Reed, wife of Hollywood superstar Fox Jeffery Reed, has been battling cancer. We regret to inform the community that this well loved woman lost that fight yesterday and died in a Hollywood hospital yesterday at the age of 35.

Reed was a talented writer, who wrote various books such as the children's book series _Monsters in the Closet _as well as popular adult books such as _Faces in the Mirror_. Along with her writing career, Reed was a strong women's advocate, focusing on the film industry.

A family friend told the Times that she was "A great asset to the community… and will be sorely missed."

Reed is survived by her husband, Fox Reed, and their seven children, Christina, Eric, Peter, Michel, Jonathan, Andrew, and Kevin ages 2, 3, 3, 5, 5, 7, and 9 respectively. The wake will be held tomorrow at Moors Gilled Church in Beverly Hills, California at 9 am.

Hollywood Insider December 20, 1994

_Sad Times for America's Perfect Family_

As unfortunate as it was to loss their mother, there were two Reeds who don't seem to be phased. Christina Reed, the only girl in this enormous family, was seen yesterday with her older brother Kevin at Disneyland last week being taken care of by what seemed to be a babysitter. It's hard to see why these two would be so happy, but the magic land of Disney seems to have lifted both kid's spirits. Maybe we'll see the whole family there next time. Dad might also make an appearance outside of the house soon, but that might never happen.

Fox Reed doesn't seem to be able to get over the death of his young sweetheart. Not seen out of the house since the very private funeral more than a week ago, some say that he may never get out. For every music lovers sake, lets hope that he at least gets a recording studio in the house then; it'd be a shame to lose one of the most talented producers in the business!

_Six years later…_

US Weekly February 21, 2000

_Reeds New Wife_

Hollywood hotshot Fox Reed got married to a certain woman last Monday.  
That's right Reed got hitched to Mary Costana, Greek chef to the stars. Reed reportedly met Castana at a party six months ago. The star studded wedding was small, with only close friend such as fellow music moguls such as Faith Hill in attendance. Does this mean that Christina isn't going to be Reed's escort to all those Hollywood premieres? Let's just hope the Reed clan like their new mom!

_Four Years later…_

Beverly Hills Daily August 13, 2004

_Sad Times for the Reeds Again_

Fox Reed is grieving again with the tragic death of his second wife Mary Castana-Reed. Castana-Reed was killed in a car accident last Friday. The Reed family has spent the week in the hospital with the two youngest boy who were in the car with their mother. Both Thomas and Edmund were hurt in the crash, but are now thankfully okay reports say. The two young boys, only two-and-a-half and thirteen months suffered from minor cuts but were admitted to the hospital for observations where it was found that Thomas had a concussion. The police have not finished their report, but the other driver who was not harmed in the crash was reportedly drunk at the time. All of us here at the paper leave our thoughts with the Reed family at this sad time of need.


	2. Chapter 2

One

**One**

_Now…_

"Hey daddy, what's up?" I said, after picking up my new iphone from my bed and pushing my best friend Aly off my bed.

"Hey baby, I know today is Valentines Day and everything," she heard her father's voice from the other end of the phone sounding uncomfortable, " but well I hate to do this to you-"

"Daddy honestly just get to the point, what do you need?" she said impatiently knowing he wanted her to do something.

"Sorry to do this Pumpkin, but there's this movie premier tomorrow and well it would really look good if you were there, I have four tickets and I can't make it, so why don't you and three of your friends go? Two boys and a girl of course, I'll be sure to have some dresses and suits sent to the house and have your room and three others made up in the house, or if you want a hotel I'll get you a suite? Whatever you need you can get it or I will if that's too much work?" he said quickly hoping that I would say yes.

"Daddy! Daddy! DAD!" I shouted into the phone to try and get him to stop. Once he did I continued "Answer this with on word okay? What is the name of the movie?"

"Um…. Jumper?" he said in a questioning voice.

"Really? Cool. Oh and will we need to go to any parties afterwards?" I said finally getting excited about this, from what I'd seen of the trailers the movie looked like it would be cool.

"Uh yes. Rachel is having a party after and she asked me if I could get you to come. Would you?" he said with a pleading tone in his voice.

"Go to a Rachel party? Of course I will! I love hanging with her!" now I was really excited, Rachel and I had met on the set of _The OC_ when I was about twelve and she and I had hit it off really well. She was basically like the older sister I had never had.

"So you'll do it?!" he sounded so relieved. "Well I'll send the jet up to you right away! It will be there in about thirty minuets. Do you want to stay in a hotel? Or is the house okay?"

"Daddy, we can stay at the house, it'll be nice to be home, well sort of anyway," I said while rolling my eyes. My dad has about five million houses, so saying that one was home was kind of weird. Most of the time we were all at school, but in the summer we liked to stay in Jackson because it was away from all the craziness of a big city.

"Okay, thank you so much baby, this means so much to me, you have no idea," he said happily.

"Well I better get going if I'm going to have three more people on that plane in a half hour," I said with a sigh. "I love you Daddy!"

"Love you too Pumpkin" he said back.

With that I hung up and started thinking who to bring. Aly was the obvious one, she was my best friend and had been going to these types of things with me for years. The problem would be our "escorts". That was the one thing I hated about these things was how you needed be a couple, not just a group of friends. So now I had to pick two of my guy friends to go with us. After talking to Aly for a bit we decided that Jason and Drew were the best choices. They both had never been to this kind of thing before, and were single so it wouldn't matter if we ended up in some magazine by the off chance that nothing else happened at the premiere. Oh and they looked like they had stepped right out of an Abercrombie ad. The one benefit to going to boarding school in Pebble Beach was the guys. They were all the perfect looking surfer boys that Cali was known for.

I quickly called them and they said they'd love to go. We all got out of our classes for the rest of the day and tomorrow and I called for my car to be ready out front so we could get to the airport.

It had taken me months to convince my dad to let me get a car, he thought that all she needed to do was call a car, that it shouldn't be a problem. But he hated not giving his only little girl what she wanted since I never really asked for anything, so I got a car, just a small little blue Ford Focus, the least flashy thing I could think of. I hated getting attention almost as much as I hated people who loved to get attention and were stuck up. Being the daughter of Fox Reed meant that I met a lot of people in both the movie and music business who thought they were all that even when they weren't, and I just liked to stay in the background and with eight brothers, that wasn't hard.

Aly and I quickly packed a bag for the weekend and met up with Jason on the stairs in the front entrance hall. He had on two polo tee shirts layered. The bottom one was light green and the top one is a standard school polo in grey. He looks like he just went from class to his room and put on a pair of jeans and threw some stuff in to a bag, which is probably what he had done. Aly secretly has a crush on him, and I can honestly say that I know why, but I just don't see any of our friends that way.

"Hey guys! I'm here I'm here! Sorry, I was helping Mr. Froyed with the internet in the study room and he wouldn't let me leave," Drew said while running into the hall with a duffle over his shoulder. He's a computer nerd who look shamefully good. He had on a pair of faded jeans and a white undershirt-like-tee shirt. "Here hold this" he said to you while handing you his bag and pulling a green striped button up shirt on and grabbing his bag without button it up. Oh have I mentioned that our school colors are grey, green, and blue?

You just laughed at him and popped the trunk of your car as you walked out the doors. "Alright! Let's get to LA so we can shop and look at hot boys!" you shouted turning to the car and grabbing Drew's ipod out of his back pocket. "Hey Mr. Tecman, you really should find a better place to put this!" I sang out as I jumped into the driver's seat and plugged it into the car while turning it on.

We all piled into the car and made our way to the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

**Three**

We finally landed at around three-thirty. Once we walk out of the plane I saw what my dad's idea of a "car" was. "Woah! A Hummer stretch limo! NO way!" Jason said excitedly.

_Dad! You honestly do not know how to just stay incognito!_ "Yeah, I guess he thought it would be cool to get us a limo." I said just a little bit irritated. I am always telling him how much I hate limos, but he never seems to listen. "Well let's get to the house we need to have our fittings done tonight so we all have something to wear tomorrow."

They all laughed as we got into the limo and headed to my house. My house is not exactly the normal house. Because I have eight brothers, it's big, really really big. Like what you see on an episode of Laguna Beach. It's open and airy with a great view of the ocean. Because I'm the only girl, I have my own room. It's up on the fourth, yes I said fourth, floor and I love it. It has a huge window that you can see the beach from and is all cool with different blues and green all around. That's where we went first so Aly and I could drop off our stuff before I lead the guys to their room.

I had called my brother Mike before we got on the plane and he has said it was cool if the guys slept in his room. Mike was away at college in South Carolina, so he wouldn't be needing his room here anyway. "This place is sick" Jason said as I showed him where they'd be staying. The room had a snow theme because both of the twins love skiing and snowboarding. Oh did I mention that John, Mike's twin, also shared the room with him? The room was covered in life-sized pictures of my brothers and their friends on the slops in different places. "Hey I know who everyone else is, but who's this?" Jason asked pointing to a picture that was blown up to cover the wall. It had a white coat and black pant clad skier on it jumping in the air with their skis crossed to the side.

"Oh that?" I asked, "That's me. Why?"

"You can do that?!" Drew said in awe.

"Yeah, it's not th-" the door bell rang and I ran tp the intercom next to the door. "Who is it?" I said into the intercom.

"Christina darling, I need to dress four people for two different events and alter at least two outfits so they fit your skinny arse. Let me in this instant" a huffy British voice blared through the speaker attached to the intercom.

"Well Joseph if you had had the sense to check the door you would have found it to be open," I said back while laughing slightly. Joe had been dressing me and my brothers for all of our dad's events since I was ten. "We'll be in the living room in a sec."

We charged out of the guy's room and down the hall. By the time we got to the living room, it was transformed. Four racks of dresses lined one side of the room in a semi circle on the other side of the room, trunks full of accessories were lined up. In the center of the room was a small circular step was in the middle of a mirror that was surrounded by about five people all looking super chic and highly stylized; in the center of them was a short man in a light purple suit. I ran into the room and stood with my hands on my hips. "If it isn't the only man who can pull off a purple suit! Guy come here and meet the fabulous Joseph." And with that I introduce Joey to my friends.

After about thirty seconds, Joey gets bored and says "Yes, yess, I love you all now boys go into the other room with Michella, Will, and Samantha, we need to get you fitted into something a bit more carpet worthy. Girls stay here with me, we are going to find you some dresses."

It doesn't take Joey long to get Aly fitted into a stunning emerald gown. It fit her really well without any alterations, contrasting her pale skin and red hair really nicely. It would be perfect for the premiere. I was a bit more difficult, nothing seemed to fit right. I'm really skinny, with a well toned body. Unlike all my brothers who are at least 6'5", I'm about 5'5" and with my body, it's hard to find anything to wear. After trying on a million dresses, I see a pretty white halter dress and pull it off the rack. After changing into it, I hear a squeal from behind me. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Finally something that I can work with!" Joey says.

"You look like a brunette Marylyn Monroe." Aly says to me giggling. It takes a long time for them to pin the dress so it fits me, and then even longer for Joey to pick out our accessories, but soon we're on to dress number two.

This time it takes Aly a while to find a dress too, but Joey finally finds a cute black dress that he quickly adds blue accessories to and looks at her like he's happy. Turning to me, he sighs and walks over to a rack. He picks up a strapless red dress that looks super cute. I grab it from him and put it on. The top part is a simple tube that, once altered, fit me like a glove. The bottom was about knee length. It's made out of the same type of fabric that tutus are made out of, so there is a silky red slip under it. Joey decides that black is defiantly my accent color and goes to see what the boys look like.

Jason, Aly's escort, comes out first in an all black suit. The only color is his tie which is a nice emerald color like Aly's dress. Drew comes out next in a black suit with a white shirt and a black skinny tie. When I saw him, I had to laugh: he looked just like one of the guys from Geek Squad.

"What's so- Holly wow," Drew said stumbling on his words.

"What was that Drew?" I ask regaining my composure.

He shrugged and Joey came bustling back in. After Aly and I had changed out of our dresses, he took them and left. Saying he'd be back tomorrow at noon with everything altered.

"Um… what time do we need to be ready by tomorrow?" Jason asks later. We're sitting on the couch in the living room watching music videos and just hanging out.

"Well I figure we'd go out tonight since there's no food in the house, then get up in the morning and chill. We need to be at the Hollywood Theater by three, so we'll start getting ready at noon and leave by like two thirty. Sound good?"

They all agree and we head up stairs to change for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Three

**Three**

We finally landed at around three-thirty. Once we walk out of the plane I saw what my dad's idea of a "car" was. "Woah! A Hummer stretch limo! NO way!" Jason said excitedly.

_Dad! You honestly do not know how to just stay incognito!_ "Yeah, I guess he thought it would be cool to get us a limo." I said just a little bit irritated. I am always telling him how much I hate limos, but he never seems to listen. "Well let's get to the house we need to have our fittings done tonight so we all have something to wear tomorrow."

They all laughed as we got into the limo and headed to my house. My house is not exactly the normal house. Because I have eight brothers, it's big, really really big. Like what you see on an episode of Laguna Beach. It's open and airy with a great view of the ocean. Because I'm the only girl, I have my own room. It's up on the fourth, yes I said fourth, floor and I love it. It has a huge window that you can see the beach from and is all cool with different blues and green all around. That's where we went first so Aly and I could drop off our stuff before I lead the guys to their room.

I had called my brother Mike before we got on the plane and he has said it was cool if the guys slept in his room. Mike was away at college in South Carolina, so he wouldn't be needing his room here anyway. "This place is sick" Jason said as I showed him where they'd be staying. The room had a snow theme because both of the twins love skiing and snowboarding. Oh did I mention that John, Mike's twin, also shared the room with him? The room was covered in life-sized pictures of my brothers and their friends on the slops in different places. "Hey I know who everyone else is, but who's this?" Jason asked pointing to a picture that was blown up to cover the wall. It had a white coat and black pant clad skier on it jumping in the air with their skis crossed to the side.

"Oh that?" I asked, "That's me. Why?"

"You can do that?!" Drew said in awe.

"Yeah, it's not th-" the door bell rang and I ran tp the intercom next to the door. "Who is it?" I said into the intercom.

"Christina darling, I need to dress four people for two different events and alter at least two outfits so they fit your skinny arse. Let me in this instant" a huffy British voice blared through the speaker attached to the intercom.

"Well Joseph if you had had the sense to check the door you would have found it to be open," I said back while laughing slightly. Joe had been dressing me and my brothers for all of our dad's events since I was ten. "We'll be in the living room in a sec."

We charged out of the guy's room and down the hall. By the time we got to the living room, it was transformed. Four racks of dresses lined one side of the room in a semi circle on the other side of the room, trunks full of accessories were lined up. In the center of the room was a small circular step was in the middle of a mirror that was surrounded by about five people all looking super chic and highly stylized; in the center of them was a short man in a light purple suit. I ran into the room and stood with my hands on my hips. "If it isn't the only man who can pull off a purple suit! Guy come here and meet the fabulous Joseph." And with that I introduce Joey to my friends.

After about thirty seconds, Joey gets bored and says "Yes, yess, I love you all now boys go into the other room with Michella, Will, and Samantha, we need to get you fitted into something a bit more carpet worthy. Girls stay here with me, we are going to find you some dresses."

It doesn't take Joey long to get Aly fitted into a stunning emerald gown. It fit her really well without any alterations, contrasting her pale skin and red hair really nicely. It would be perfect for the premiere. I was a bit more difficult, nothing seemed to fit right. I'm really skinny, with a well toned body. Unlike all my brothers who are at least 6'5", I'm about 5'5" and with my body, it's hard to find anything to wear. After trying on a million dresses, I see a pretty white halter dress and pull it off the rack. After changing into it, I hear a squeal from behind me. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Finally something that I can work with!" Joey says.

"You look like a brunette Marylyn Monroe." Aly says to me giggling. It takes a long time for them to pin the dress so it fits me, and then even longer for Joey to pick out our accessories, but soon we're on to dress number two.

This time it takes Aly a while to find a dress too, but Joey finally finds a cute black dress that he quickly adds blue accessories to and looks at her like he's happy. Turning to me, he sighs and walks over to a rack. He picks up a strapless red dress that looks super cute. I grab it from him and put it on. The top part is a simple tube that, once altered, fit me like a glove. The bottom was about knee length. It's made out of the same type of fabric that tutus are made out of, so there is a silky red slip under it. Joey decides that black is defiantly my accent color and goes to see what the boys look like.

Jason, Aly's escort, comes out first in an all black suit. The only color is his tie which is a nice emerald color like Aly's dress. Drew comes out next in a black suit with a white shirt and a black skinny tie. When I saw him, I had to laugh: he looked just like one of the guys from Geek Squad.

"What's so- Holly wow," Drew said stumbling on his words.

"What was that Drew?" I ask regaining my composure.

He shrugged and Joey came bustling back in. After Aly and I had changed out of our dresses, he took them and left. Saying he'd be back tomorrow at noon with everything altered.

"Um… what time do we need to be ready by tomorrow?" Jason asks later. We're sitting on the couch in the living room watching music videos and just hanging out.

"Well I figure we'd go out tonight since there's no food in the house, then get up in the morning and chill. We need to be at the Hollywood Theater by three, so we'll start getting ready at noon and leave by like two thirty. Sound good?"

They all agree and we head up stairs to change for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Four

**Four**

"_Work, work, work, all day long_" Uhg. I knew that ring tone, my dad's assistant's ring tone. "Hey Neney, what's up?" I sighed into the phone while looking at the clock. Why was she waking me up at five thirty in the morning? This was not going to be a good day.

"Sorry I woke you up hun, but I wanted to let you know that I'm sending over a new PDA because someone seems to have lost theirs." She said with a slight laugh.

"Janine, I do not want nor do I need a PDA. That would be the reason I stopped using the last one and sent it back to you. Okay?"

"Just use it for the weekend okay? I do not need to keep calling you. You may get to play today, but tomorrow your dad has set up a couple of people for you to see in the studio and I would love for you to know when they are."

"What? He wants me to work. HHHHHHHHHHHH… okay fine, just send it over, around noon."

"Sounds good, bye hun."

"Oh and one more thing Neney, please do not call me at five in the morning EVER again, wait until around nine okay?" I said a little bit exasperated.

She laughed before saying "Okay sorry to wake you, go back to bed and that PDA will be there around noon."

"Right." I said and hung up my phone. _Well I'm not going to get back to sleep, might as well go for a run _I thought to myself as I got out of bed and went to my closet. I looked around and pulled on a pair of black shorts and a purple tank top. After I wrote a note telling Aly I was going for a run, I pulled a piece of tape off of the dispenser on my desk and taped the note to her face._ Well now I know she'll get it._ With that I walked down the stairs and started to jog around. I ran past the houses that were all ridiculously large, kind of like my dad's. I kept running for a long time. Past many houses that I had been to at parties every now and then.

I was on my way back when it happened. I ran across a driveway three doors down from mine and heard the rev of an engine. I looked into the driveway a froze, I black SUV was headed straight toward me, the guy in the front seat looking behind himself, not at me. He looked up at me and went pail. He hit the breaks and it was like something in me clicked, I ran past his house and to mine; once I made it to my house, I sighed, panting and made my way to the kitchen. "Hey guys, just a warning, but there is a new driver in the neighborhood, he almost ran me over." I started laughing as everyone else did. "So what do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Cereal's fine… what time did you wake up?" Aly said with a weird look.

"Um five thirty….. Why?" I said in a worried voice. That's when Aly lunged at the counter and grabbed at my PDM. Looking at it she ran to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice.

She held it out to me and said "Here drink, and don't ask questions." With that she ran out of the room and can back a minuet later with my testing stuff. "Here she said to me.

After I tested looked at the results. I was way low. I looked up at Aly and said a meek "Thanks, how long was I gone?"

"Well it's eight now, so…" Jason said looking confused.

"Let's go to IHOP!!" I looked up and saw a welcomed sight of my second oldest brother in the door way.

"Andrew Nicholas Reed what are you doing here? Oh my gosh!" I screamed as I jumped into my brother's arms.

He staggered back a bit and laughed "So it's good to see me I'm guessing?"

"Um yeah… but let's go to IHOP, I'm hungry."

"Sounds good!" Jason and Drew said as they jumped up from where they were sitting. I ran up the stairs and changed into a pair of jeans, a grungy Beatles tee and a pair of black Converses.

With that we left for the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

Five

**Five**

Once we got home, we started getting ready. This was one of the things that I hated was how long it took to get ready for these things. After hours, yes literally hours, of primping, facials, hair, make-up, and dressing, all four of us were ready to go. the guys hadn't seen us since we had gotten home. Because they're guys, they didn't need to spend three hours getting ready. They got to play video games instead. How might I ask is that fair? But anyway, once Aly and I were ready, Joey, who had come by to make sure we looked like he wanted us to, called from the living room, "Girls! The boys are here time for your grand entrance number one!"

I rolled my eyes as Aly looked at me confused. "We have to do this again when we come back to change before the party."

"Oh fun! Let do this," she squealed. She was made to do this kind of thing, she loved it. Me? Well I did it all the time so it wasn't as exciting as it could be. We walked down the stairs slowly, Aly in front of me. I peeked out from the bend before the stairs and saw Jason and Drew looking amazing in two suits. Jason's had emerald green accents with an all black suit while Drew's was more traditional black and white. He looked like a cross between James Bond and Geek Squad. Andy was standing next to them looking out of place in jeans and a tee shirt. Sighing I walked slowly down the stairs trying not to fall in the impossible tall heals Joey had me wearing.

"Holly wow Chris you look really really hot." Drew said trying to close his mouth.

Andy crossed his arms and looked less than pleased. "You need to go change right now," he said in a stern voice.

"What why?" I said hurt.

"There is no way I am letting my baby sister go out of the house looking that good," he said with a smile on his face.

"Oh you! I thought something was really wrong!" I yelled walking tword him.

"Yes yes you can beat him later. You all need to go now!" Joey said in a huffy voice.

"Okay we're going," Drew said offering me his arm. "Me lady are you ready to go?"

"Yes kind sir lets go!" I said excited. We were off.


	7. Chapter 7

Six

**Six**

"We're here" I whisper as the door opens. On the ride over I had prepped them for this. Drew stepped out of the car and reached back for my hand. "Thank you" I said stepping out. Jason and Aly fallowed me out and we started walking. There was a group of about six people in front of us and they were getting a lot of attention, so it took people a full thirty seconds to realize I was there. Then the cameras and the screaming started. I smiled and posed with Drew. The flashes were blinding, but I was used to it; I had been doing it since I was three after all. As we walked, I smiled, waved and stopped when someone asked me a question. We quickly had caught up to the group in front of us. I still had a smile on my face as I stopped in front of one of the reporters. It was the one form vh1 so I was quickly bombarded with questions about music. I answered all the questions I was asked and noticed that one of the guys in the group ahead of us kept looking back at me.

As Aly, Drew, Jason and I were about to move on to the photo backdrop, I heard the call "Christina! Nick! Give us a pose!" I looked around confused at who this Nick was. I saw the three guys that seemed to be the center of the group in front of me look around. The two taller ones were laughing as the one in the middle who had super curly hair look at me. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Jonh! Don't do this to me!' I hollered to the photographer who had yelled at us. "Which one's Nick?"

The photographers all laughed and the two taller guys in the group pushed the shorter one forward. He shrugged his shoulders and stepped forward and held out a hand as if to say shall we? I stepped up and smiled. "Hey I'm Christina, you're Nick?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm Nick." He said and we started posing. This has always been one of the things I was good at. I didn't make small talk though; I had learned from experience that guys that were in Hollywood weren't the best. They all seemed to get into trouble and do stupid things. In the end they always hurt you and tat wasn't something I needed. I had been hurt before, and now I was a lot more careful.

"Thanks you two! Christina let's see that dress" I laughed a little and obliged posing by myself and with my friends before going inside.

"Christina good you're here. Let me take you all to your seats," a pretty woman dressed in a sleek black dress said leading us to our seats next to the boys we had seen earlier.

"Thank you," I said sliding into my seat next to a guy with a head full of straightened hair and a pair of white Ray Bans.

"Hi I'm Joe!" he said in an overly excited voice.

"Uh hi Joe, I'm Christina, nice to meet you." I said a bit taken aback by how hyper he was. After that the conversation between us flowed smoothly. I learned that he and his brothers had a song in the movie. I also learned tat they were the infamous Jonas Brothers that had been Disney's latest musical love affair. The two of us talked easily, I couldn't help but realized I was having fun with this guy. After about forty-five minuets, the lights dimmed and the movie started.

I can't tell you what was happening around me during the movie, I was to busy watching it. Movies were my one weakness, I loved watching them. I could watch the same movie a million times and still wouldn't get bored with it. I could to a movie by myself and be just fine, I would ignore anyone that with me anyway, and I'd been that way for as long as I could remember. When the lights came back on, Drew shook my shoulder and said "Well that was cool, what do we do now?"

"We try and get out as quickly as possible and go change," I said laughing. I turned around and quickly said, "Bye Joe, it was nice to meet you, maybe I'll see you later."

With that we walked through the crowed, stopping only four times to answer questions about the movie, a new personal best. As we walked we were given bags full of free stuff from the vendors. We were picked up by the limo, and as we started home, we looked in the bags. I smiled, this was always a fun part. The bag itself was a cute Timbuk2 messenger bag in two tone green with my name on it. In side it had cool grungy tee with Jumper on it. There was also a watch, some bath stuff and some jewelry. The bottom of the bag had CD with the sound track on it and "An ipod?!" wow that was a first. We all had a great time heading back to the house. When we got there, Aly and I ran to my room and started changing. "We have a half an hour before we need to leave!" I shouted behind me as I ran up the stairs behind Aly. We both stripped and changed into other dresses quickly. Pulling my hair out of the French twist it had been earlier, it fell down so that it was to my waist in long bronze colored waves. I plugged in my strengthener and started redoing my make-up as I waited for it to warm up. After quickly touching up my foundation, blush, and eye shadow, I darkened my eyeliner and put a new coat of mascara. I lightly touched my straightened and smiled as I felt the warmth. Separating my hair, I started pulling the strengthener through it until it was al straight. I then grabbed it and pulled it into a high ponytail I then wrapped a piece of hair around the hair elastic. Slipping on a pair of silver heals, and grabbing the bag that Joey had set up for me. Running quickly back into the bathroom, I slicked on some lip gloss just as Aly finished getting ready.

"Guys you ready?" I yelled as I walked calmly down the stairs.

"Yeah, wow how did you manage to get better looking in the past thirty minuets?" Drew said looking at me.

I rolled my eyes at my best friend. We had gone out a few times just to try the dating thing, but the two of us had decided that we were better as friends, but that didn't mean we couldn't flirt a little bit. "You are so full of it, let's go!"

He shrugged and the four of us got in to the awesome black Ferrari, me in the drivers seat. I sped down the hill and onto the expressway. I may not like flashy things, but I did love fast cars, and this one was probably my favorite. I got off the expressway at the right off ramp and started up the winding road. The driveway was packed with cars, but there was still a spot right in front of the house, so I parked and got out of the car with a smile in my face. I couldn't wait to see Rachel, and the sooner, the better.


	8. Chapter 8

Seven

**Seven**

"Christina Alicia Reed! Get over here right now!" a voice squealed as we walked in the door. The house was packed with people. Rachel, the one who had shouted my name, came running giving me only a brief second to see the DJ along with a stage and a projection screen before a mass of brown hair was in my face. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in forever! Who are those really hot guys?" all came streaming out of her mouth as she hugged me.

"Hey, Rach, slow down and ask those again one at a time." I said staggering back as I laughed at how exuberant she was.

"Sorry, thank you so much for coming!" she dragged my over to the couches. I looked behind me and was relieved to see that they were starting to talk to other people that were at the party. Rachel and I talked for about twenty minuets, and then I shooed her away to go be a hostess, it was her party after all. I started walking around and squealed as I saw Ben and Adam walking toward me. I had met them when I had met Rachel, and I got along great with both of them. Ben was like a brother to me, not that I needed any more, but he was older so it helped. Ben had started taking me to clubs when I was ten, and checking out the music with him and Adam. Now that I was older, and that was cool. I had seen Ben's announcement that he supported Obama, and ever since he and I had talked of nothing but politics. But tonight for Adam's sake, we talked about music tonight too. Or at least we did until Rachel came over and gave me a look that said she wanted something.

"What do you need Rachel?" I said apprehensively as I stepped away from Ben and Adam.

"Well you know how Mike sent me that CD of you guys?" she asked me talking about the band my brother and I played in at school.

"Yeah…" I said still confused.

"Well I really want to play _Fall For You_, but I kind of can't find the CD. So would you please please sing it? We have a keyboard…" she pleaded.

"If I can find Jason and he brought his guitar, then yes I will sing," I sighed as I walked around the dance floor looking for Jason and saw him and Aly dancing around acting like fools. "Hey you!" I shouted as I walked toward them.

"Hey sup?" Jason said still dancing around.

"Rachel wants us to go sing _Fall For You_, you in?" I asked starting to dance with them.

He laughed a little, and stopped dancing, "Um sure, let me go grab my guitar, I left it in the car." I rolled my eyes as he left. He never went anywhere without his guitar, even when we went on vacation last year he brought it on the plane with him.

"How much of a nerd is he?" Aly said laughing as we made our way to the stage I had seen earlier. It wasn't big, but it was always in Rachel's house. She loved parties, and karaoke was one of her favorite reasons to have a party, so she had put a stage in her living room. "This place is so cool, I know all of these people, but at the same time I don't know any of them, it's so weird!" Aly said still excited abut getting to come to the party.

"Yeah, Rachel has great choice in people to invite, she only invites those who she knows will be fun to be around, that's part of why I get along with her." I said smiling and waving to people as we passed. "Oh look, Jason's back already, he must be excited about this."

"Well duh, he's never played in front of people who actually know about the music business." Aly said rolling her eyes as if I was an idiot. She hopped up on the stage and helped me set up.

After Jason had tuned and we had set everything up, I grabbed a mic. When the song ended, the DJ turned off the music and I flipped the switch to turn on my mic. "Hey everyone, I'm Christina, and this is Jason. Rachel asked me to come over here and sing the first slow song of the night. This one's called _Fall For You_, and I'd like to dedicate it to her." I said smiling into the crowd. I put the mic in its stand, and sat in front of the keyboard. I looked at Jason, who nodded, and the started to sing and play at the same time: "The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core"

I kept playing as Jason joined in on the guitar

"But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a guy like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find"

I stopped singing and Jason started

"This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oohhh..."

We sang the Chorus together, harmonizing effortlessly.

"But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a guy like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible"

I started singing on my own using all of my voice, changing from the soft one I had been using before.

"So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep"

I softened my voice as I sang the chorus with Jason after he and I played together for a short time.

"Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a guy like you is impossible to find"

Jason stopped singing for the last refrain as I sang and played by myself.

"Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a guy like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find"

I left the last note lingering, closing my eyes as I finished. I was afraid to open them again because I, like Jason, had never preformed for anyone like this before. But for me it was more than that. I had totally forgotten about everyone else in the room. I had forgotten that I knew these people and that they actually knew about music. I slowly opened my eyes once I heard them start to clap. I looked up and saw that they were all smiling at both Jason and ME. I laughed and said into the mic "Thank you, did you really like it?" the crowed laughed and we hopped off the stage. Jason went back to the car to put away his guitar. I stood in the middle of a crowed of people.

I don't like crowds, it's one of my biggest fears, so I wasn't really comfortable with everyone around me. I must have looked like I felt, because I felt a hand on my arm, and heard someone say "Hey guys, give her some space." I then felt myself being led to a couch over in the corner. I looked up at him and smiled a little.

"Hi, Nick right?" I said still a little shaky from all of those people.

He looked down at me and smiled. "Yeah, Nick. That was really good, who wrote it?" He was taller than me, even with heels on, so every time I made eye contact, I had to look up.

"I did." I said shyly, looking down at my hands as I sat on the couch. He sat down too with an impressed look on his face.

"Wow, if that song was any clue, you've got a real gift." He said with a small smile.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP He looked at me confused as I quickly rummaged through my bag. It was bigger than most at the party, but it had a lot of stuff in it. I pulled out my PDM in its hard waterproof case. I looked at it and sighed and started pressing buttons quickly.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked me with a concerned look.

I looked up from the only thing that kept my life somewhat normal and said "I'm out of insulin, that's the stuff that controls my blood sugar, and well apparently my levels are off."

"Do you need some insulin? I'm a diabetic too, and I think I have some extra." He said quickly looking at me.

"No, that's okay, I have some shots with me, so I should be good for a couple hours." I said while rummaging in my bag for one of said shots.

"A couple hours? How low are you?" he said with a confused look.

"I'm about five points below where I should be." I said slowly as I grabbed a syringe out of my bag.

"I'm not fallowing" he said trying to help me with the syringe.

I batted his hand away and stuck the needle into my arm. "I have ST1D, severe type one diabetes. I need insulin all of the time because I don't make any of my own."

"Wow that's intense." He said quietly looking down at me.

"You learn to live, it's not a big thing in my life. I have so much more to offer than a sob story about a disease I've had since I was seven." I said quickly looking up. "So let's change subject, how do you know Rachel?"

"I uh don't really, she met Kevin a while ago, and they became fast friends." The conversation flowed easily between us after that, but I was still careful; I didn't know this guy after all. And even if his brother was Rachel's friend, it didn't mean I was going to just going to automatically trust him. That he'd have to earn.

Time flew between the two of us. I didn't realize how long we had been talking until I heard my phone ringing. _Gonna kick of my shoes and run in bare feet_… "Oh bad, one sec Nick. Hey!" I heard crying on the other end of the phone and quickly figured out it was Eddie. "Eddie what wrong honey? What did Tom do? Please clam down and tell me baby." I said softly into the phone.

"He… he called me a buuuuubbbbbby!" the sobbing young voice cried into the phone.

"A Bubby? What is a bubby?" I said in a confused by how offended my little brother was at being called a word I was pretty sure didn't exist. As I looked up to see Nick laughing as he watched my face.

"I… I don't know!" He yelled into the receiver.

"Edward Adam Reed do not talk to me like that! Sit down, stop crying, and do not hit your brother!" I said raising my voice. "Put you fist down, walk away from him and sit. NOW!" Nick looked at me shocked at my sudden outburst. I quickly mouthed _Sorry _to him before finishing with my brother.

"Okay now he was just trying to get to you. You are not a bubby, whatever that might be, so please just calm down and go to bed. It is way past your bed time. Okay? Can you please put Tom on the phone, I know he's sitting next to you." I said in my quick, caring yet authoritative voice.

"Uh hu. I love you Chris." He said sadly giving the phone to his older brother.

"I love you too." I waited and then heard the quiet voice of my other brother.

"Hello?" Tom said in a cautious voice that made me smile.

"Thomnas Paul Reed! Why did you have to get under Ed's skin?" I said trying to sound stern as I heard him sigh and knew that he was hoping I would take it easy on him. I know that I'm not supposed to have favorites, but he was the brother I felt I had the biggest connection to.

"I told him I was sorry!" he whined.

"Tom, how many times do I have to tell you? You cannot call people names until you stop picking you nose! So apologize to your brother, stop giving Alan a hard time, and go to bed! I love you, good night."

"Night Riss, love you." I smiled at his nickname for me, the only one who could get away with calling me Riss, and hung up the phone.

"Sorry, my little brothers were miss behaving." I said with and apologetic face.

"It's cool, I take it you mom's out of town or something?" he asked as I sat back down next to him.

"Uh no," I said looking down, "Both of our mothers are not here…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, stupid question," he said uncomfortably.

"It's okay, it happens," I said waving it off. And with that we started talking easily again. _How can I be so comfortable around this guy when I just met him?_ I was unnerved, but I kept talking. I was having a great time, and it took Aly come up to me sleepily asking if we could go home for me to stop talking to Nick and say goodbye. I hugged him, then Joe who had come around sometime while we were talking, and then found Rachel and said goodbye.

When we got in the car, I looked at the clock and groaned. It read 1:30. Great. I had looked at the PDA Nenny had given me earlier and seen that I had to be at the studio by six thirty. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

Eight

**Eight**

I woke up at five and rolled out of bed. I hated myself for not leaving the party last night earlier, but oh well. I jumped in the shower and tried to use the warm water to wake my still sleeping form into consciousness. It worked… sort of…

When I'd finished, I stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen and got myself a bowl of Coco puffs and an apple. I quickly ate them both and went back up to my bathroom to put on some makeup. After putting sunscreen on my face, I added a small bit of gold eye shadow. I quickly decided that I was going to leave my glasses on for the day, I was too tired to put my contacts in anyway. I walked into my closet and pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white tee shirt. I was cold so I pulled on a plaid flannel shirt and some brown skinny boots. I pulled a hand through my wavy wet hair and decided to leave it. I grabbed a big brown bag and dumped my PDM, PDA, phone, and some other stuff. I wrote a note and left it on the counter after grabbing another apple because I was hungry.

My glasses tinted themselves as I walked into the sun to get to my car. I must say I loved California sun. After climbing in and turning on Sirius Hits 1 to see what was going on in the music countdown world. Pulling out of the driveway, I started to sing along to the radio. It took me twenty minuets to get to MTV studios. I hated traffic, so I wasn't in the best mood as I got into the office.

"Christina! Great to see you, here's a notebook, head into studio D. band's name is Gym Class Heroes, have fun, you've got about a half hour." Nenny said in one breath.

I laughed a little and said "Sounds good, I'll be back in thirty." And with that I walked to studio D. It was a normal sized studio, but all four of the guys in it filled it well. "Hey guys, I'm Chris, I guess Nenny has got me uber busy today, so let's here what you've got. Okay?"

"Yeah sounds good, thanks so much for doing this for us." One of the big, scary looking guys said in a sincere voice.

"No problem, it's great that you guys wanted to come over this early. I know if I had the choice this wouldn't be the time I'd see people. I'd still be in bed." I said with a laugh.

"Um… sorry if this is a stupid question, but how old are you exactly? It's just you look kind of young to be… how did those guys say it? 'the best in the business'" another one of the guys said.

"No, not at all, it's true. I'm fifteen, but I've been doing this since I was two, so I'm pretty good at this." I said with a smile.

"Fifteen! Holy shit, how'd you even get here?" he said incredulously.

"I drove like a normal person would… not that it matters, but I know what I'm doing. I know my way around a studio better than most of the other people who work here, and just in case you were wondering, yes I do really work here." I said getting irritated that these guys weren't taking me seriously. "Now are you going to play some music, or am I going to have to leave here and tell Fox that I wasn't taken seriously, so it's his problem?"

"Fine, fine, sorry. Let's get to work." He said back to me obviously unnerved by the fact that I did seem to know what I was doing. They went into the booth, and I started fiddling with the sound board. Once I had it set up, which didn't take me long, I gave them a thumbs u and they started to play. While they did I fiddled with the dials in front of me and took notes. I wrote down different things like how to change their sound, how to get them out in the public eye, and different possible producers that could help them.

Once the finished, they came back in and sat down. I kept writing until I was finished and then started asking the questions. I wasn't giving them easy ones either. I asked them everything from why they wanted to leave there old label, why they wanted to come to ours, and the big one: what were they willing to do to get their name out there again. They seemed a bit uncomfortable with how serious I was, so I think they were relived when Gus, one of the people who got paid to do what I had been doing came in and said, "Chris, Nenny says that you need to get over to Hollywood to make music magic with some guys, so go before she comes and tells you to turn that damn PDA back on."

"Sounds good, here's what these guys need, tell Daddy that I give them an okay, and that they are really good to work with." I turned to the guys and said "It was nice meeting you, sorry if I seemed a bit like a you know what, but my dad's business means a lot to me too, and I only want the best here. Bye." Before I turned around I saw the surprised looks on all of their faces.

As I walked out the door I heard the one that had been giving me a hard time, Matt I think his name was, all but shout "That's Fox Reed's Daughter! Aw crap we really messed up this time." I smiled to myself as I walked out the front doors while waving to Neeny, yes they had messed up; you never know who your talking to unless you ask for the full story. They hadn't asked, so I hadn't told. It's that simple.


End file.
